danganronpabreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Signups/@comment-11627944-20150516201536
This is fairly long and overdo. I posted this as an example for our new admin, Aaron to approve. *'Name:' Seijuro Akashi, commonly called Aka-chin or by his last name. *'Talent:' Ultimate Manipulator - Due to his strange, intimidating personality, he is able to control most of the people. In the past, he subconciously manipulated many creatures, and it is said that if he realizes his ability he could be unstoppable, although it's just a theory. He is able to scare people into doing his biding, or convince them through his formality. Regardless, he possess many features that can push his manipulation to greater extent. *'Talent 2:' Ultimate Morale '- Despite his blunt personality, and as contrary to his intimidating personality, he has another exceptional ability. With this, he is able to bring out his teammates true and full potential by either giving them hints, pointing out rights and wrongs through hints or bluntness, whatever he feels necessary, or even perform or act in a sequence ever so nicely that it can make them realize this. *'Additional Trait 1: Wide Field of View '- He has above average field of view, and he is capable of viewing a weak spot in defense of offenser, or defender. *'Additional Trait 2: Situational Awareness/Analysis Speed - 'Akashi's mental prowess when judging a scenario and making split second decisions is extremely fast. With this, he is capable of changing his decisions, so to say if he were to attack someone and people are there, he can almost instantaneously change and hide the knife somewhere safe, thoughtfully. *'Physical Description: Akashi has a rather small stature for someone who has intimidating personality and such talents, at only 173 cm tall. He has spiky red hair, large eyes with vertical pupils. His hairs are worn out with long bangs. Akashi has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange. **'Height:' 5'6" **'Weight:' 141 lbs *'Personality:' Akashi's personality can only be described as intimidatingly cold/icy personality which is fairly tough to thaw. He has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He possesses a strong winners-mentality, believing that winners get everything in life while losers are denied all. However Akashi also has a tendency to take victory for granted as he holds that, for him, winning is merely a given and thus, lost the sense of accomplishent in victory. He also sees his power and skills as absolute and grows violent and hostile when someone mocks them. He has dual personalities, it's not much known about them yet. *'Backstory:' Akashi has been noted to be known as nomadic vagabond, however he does have a family. Akashi was born from a rich family that possesses its own business. Being the heir, he was obligated to succeed in all areas by his strict father. His only support at that time was his kind mother whom he spends his free time with while playing basketball. However during his 5th year in elementary school, his mother died because of an illness and his father became even more strict to the point that the more skills he mastered, the more he will be given to master. These made him grow unhappy. He then moved into a highschool where he met 5 other players who were also exceptional at basketball, and eventually they formed Generation of Miracle, curtailing everyone else in their path and achieving true perfection. However, soon they grew tired of it due to their overwhelming strength and parted to their own separate ways. It is yet unknown how Akashi fell into this place, but eventually he found himself here along with 15 other students.